Why Did You Choose Him?
by LightxDarkness813
Summary: AU  Roxas and Naminé got married! Ventus is jealous and oh dear, we seem to have a love triangle here?


He stood there and stared at the newly wed couple from the distance. He saw how his younger brother married her, the girl of his dreams. He saw how the girl looked happier with his brother than when she was with him. It's impossible to deny that he has fallen in love with his younger brother's wife. He has a name; people call him Ventus while his younger brother is Roxas. They look strikingly similar only a few different bits here and there but not a lot of people could tell the difference. He faked a smile and cheered them on, knowing it was best although he knew it would be the end of his heart. _Naminé, why him?_

After the wedding, Ventus decided that it was about time he congratulate them personally since he'll be studying abroad for a few years. I won't be seeing her. It was the only thing in his mind. Even though he knew the consequences, he couldn't possibly stay there. His heart won't be able to take it. A question still rings in his mind though. _Why him?_

He saw the couple moving towards him, Naminé whispering something in Roxas's ear that made the poor blond blush a thousand shades of red. Naminé seemed delighted and laughed while Roxas dusted off imaginary dust from his sleeve. They saw him and instantly straightened up, smiling.

"Ventus!" Roxas called, a little too relieved to meet his brother.

"Hey, what's up? How's the wedding?" The couple looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah, he won't be cheating on me anytime soon." Naminé said with a grin.

"Well, that's great." Ventus smiled sincerely for the first time that day.

"Ventus," Roxas looked quizzically. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just going to break the news that I'll be studying abroad and won't be back for a couple of years, nothing much."

They stared at him and Naminé began to cry while Roxas turned pale. Ventus knew this would be their exact reaction but it's best to tell them now then they find out from other people. They were always together since they were kids, Ventus had a feeling that even though they're married, both are still quite young and won't be able to stand up for themselves without his help and guidance. He reassured them that this was what he wanted and he promised that he'd be back even though it might take forever to return. After giving his congratulations and a few hugs here and there, he went back, still with the same question on his mind. _Why him?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ventus finally returned home after 5 years. 5 long years not seeing Naminé's face or hearing her laugh or any of the sorts. He still missed her. In the span of 5 years, he dated other girls but his heart wouldn't let go of Naminé and that's practically the reason why the girls dumped him. Except for one. The girl he dated not long ago understood how he felt and surprisingly, withdrew from the relationship, ending it peacefully and without fights, unlike the other girls. Her name was Aqua and she's now dating, or at least head over heels with Terra, Ventus's roommate. Thank goodness, his studies were sped up to only 2 years. Ventus is a genius after all.

He arrived at the airport and told Roxas where he would be. After waiting for at least 15 minutes, a car stopped in front of him. Ventus hesitated since the windows were tinted; then again, the car seemed to remind him of someone. He couldn't put a finger on it. The black car was decorated with flames. _Who could it be?_ He pondered his options. Then he came to a conclusion and knocked on the passenger's window. Said window rolled down and out came two familiar faces. The one behind the wheel had a smirk. Emerald eyes and spiked up hair dancing wildly from his head. The one sitting on the passenger's seat looks like the exact copy of Ventus, oceanic blue eyes staring at him, mocking him. Axel and Roxas, the inseparable duo that has been together since birth. The both laughed at the same time, looking at Ventus's dumbfounded face.

"Okay, that's enough laughing, you two. Are you gonna invite me to your car?" Ventus asked, irritated.

They started laughing again. After what seemed like forever, they finally stopped and took the luggage from Ventus. They drove home chatting and asking questions about the place Ventus went. It was such a lovely day.

"Hey Ventus, did ya hear?" Axel said.

"Hear about what, exactly?"

Roxas blushed.

"Little brother, is there something you haven't told me about?" Ventus smirked.

"Roxas, it's either you or me." Axel taunted.

"Alright already! Jesus." Roxas snapped.  
>"Aww, touchy aren't we?" Axel taunted, yet again.<p>

Roxas sighed and feeling his face flushed said, "Naminé's pregnant."

That was it. It was a blow for Ventus.

"Took him long enough, 'ight Ventus?" No reply.

"Ventus?" Roxas asked, worried.

"Oh huh? What? Sorry, I was thinking of what to say."

"Whaddaya wanna say to the old geezer?" Axel smirked.

Ventus thought for a moment. "What's up with that? 2 whole years!" and Ventus ranted on and on about the things he studied abroad, faking smiles and laughter, ignoring the pain in his heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ventus!" Naminé cried. If she weren't pregnant, she'll surely bound up and hug him for sure. But the little bundle of joy is sitting right inside her belly and it's comfortable, so it won't let its mommy go off with another stranger.

"Hi, Naminé! How are you?"

"Well, I guess Roxas told you about our little one." Naminé giggled.

A knife pierced him through the heart as he controlled his feelings. _Breathe, Ventus, breathe._

"Wow!" Ventus laughed, his voice shook so he cleared his throat. "Awesome."

"Well, what are we doing here in the middle of the road? Come in! You too, Axel." Naminé urged.

"No can do, babe. Got a message from the boss."

Naminé scowled, she was always the one who never wanted anyone to be lonely. "Fine. Be that way."

"Aww, don't be like that, sugar. " Axel fake-pouted.

"Get your hands off of my wife, Axel!" Roxas jokingly growled.

Another stab in the heart. Ventus shivered, pretending to be cold. It was October after all.

"Oh dear, Ventus is cold." Naminé prompted. "Let's go inside. Bye Axel."

Axel smirked, saluted them and drove away in top speed. Naminé opened the door to the house and urged the brothers inside. Once they're warm, Naminé fleeted to the kitchen to cook some food.

"So, Roxas, how's she?" Ventus asked.

"She's alright, I suppose. Except when the time of the month comes. That is total headache."

Both boys laughed and went on and on with their conversation until Naminé came and called them to eat dinner. By the time they were done, the grandfather clock struck 12 and silence fell to the room as the chime of the clock engulfed them. The chime never changed. It's like any other clock but it has the feeling of home. As the clock struck for the twelfth time, they all climbed the stairs silently and went to bed, without good nights.

Ventus lay awake, alone in the middle of the dark night. Unfortunately, the jet lag he suffered was still there, however tired he feels. _Maybe,_ the voice in his head whispered. _You're thinking of Naminé, aren't you Ventus?_ Ventus shuddered at the thought and went outside.

As he descended the stairs, he noticed the lights in the living room were on and he stopped. He summoned his Keyblade, fearing the worst and went down the stairs. The stairs did no good in keeping him silent for he is far too shaky and thus creating creaks on the wooden stairs.

As he reached the middle of the room, he saw a white figure. He nearly yelped until he realized it was Naminé sound asleep. It turns out that Naminé was knitting something and fell asleep on her chair. Ventus felt the need to wake her up but decided against it. Instead, while his mind is rushing with blood, he did the unthinkable. Slowly, he moved closer to Naminé and when he realized what he was doing, it was far too late. His soft lips were already intact with Naminé's own lips and created a little dance. After a little struggle, ironically, Ventus finally relaxed and kissed her slowly. Naminé followed suit.

In the back of her mind, she was thinking that Roxas kissed her. But she felt the hunger and the burning passion from this kiss and wondered whether or not this really is Roxas kissing her.

Ventus finally stopped and headed up the stairs. He heard Naminé calling Roxas's name and felt the need to tell her that it was he who had kissed her but held the urge. He quickly retreated back to his room, hiding underneath the warm covers. When morning comes, he'd tell her how he really feels about her but for now, let the wind outside listen to his silent prayers and starless sky be his light. _Naminé, I loved you. I've loved you since the very first day we met._


End file.
